hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2004 What-might-have-been Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper - Hyperactive)
The 2005 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active Atlantic hurricane season in recorded history, shattering numerous records. The impact of the season was widespread and ruinous, with an estimated 4,558 deaths and damage of about $115.8 billion, the 2nd costliest on record, only surpassed by the 2017 season. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2004 till:01/01/2005 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2004 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/06/2004 till:23/06/2004 color:C2 text:"Alex (C2)" from:02/07/2004 till:06/07/2004 color:TS text:"Bonnie (TS)" from:16/07/2004 till:25/07/2004 color:C4 text:"Charley (C4)" from:20/07/2004 till:23/07/2004 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" from:22/07/2004 till:30/07/2004 color:C2 text:"Ethan (C2)" from:27/07/2004 till:11/08/2004 color:C4 text:"Frances (C4)" from:02/08/2004 till:05/08/2004 color:TS text:"Gaston (TS)" from:06/08/2004 till:10/08/2004 color:TS text:"Hermine (TS)" from:20/08/2004 till:22/08/2004 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" barset:break from:21/08/2004 till:05/09/2004 color:C5 barset:break from:09/09/2004 till:11/09/2004 color:TS text: "Ivan (C5)" from:21/08/2004 till:23/08/2004 color:TD text:"Eleven (TD)" from:23/08/2004 till:09/09/2004 color:C4 text:"Jeanne (C4)" from:30/08/2004 till:07/09/2004 color:C2 text:"Karl (C2)" from:02/09/2004 till:08/09/2004 color:C1 text:"Lisa (C1)" from:07/09/2004 till:16/09/2004 color:C5 text:"Mitch (C5)" from:08/09/2004 till:26/09/2004 color:C4 text:"Natalie (C4)" from:14/09/2004 till:19/09/2004 color:TS text:"Otto (TS)" from:18/09/2004 till:21/09/2004 color:TS text:"Paula (TS)" barset:break from:26/09/2004 till:03/10/2004 color:C2 text:"Richard (C2)" from:28/09/2004 till:19/10/2004 color:C5 text:"Shary (C5)" from:07/10/2004 till:09/10/2004 color:TS text:"Tomas (TS)" from:21/10/2004 till:28/10/2004 color:C2 text:"Virginie (C2)" from:29/10/2004 till:04/11/2004 color:C1 text:"Walter (C1)" from:30/10/2004 till:31/10/2004 color:TD text:"Twenty-Four (SD)" from:03/11/2004 till:06/11/2004 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:14/11/2004 till:16/11/2004 color:TS text:"Beta (SS)" from:03/12/2004 till:08/12/2004 color:TS text:"Gamma (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2004 till:01/07/2004 text:June from:01/07/2004 till:01/08/2004 text:July from:01/08/2004 till:01/09/2004 text:August from:01/09/2004 till:01/10/2004 text:September from:01/10/2004 till:01/11/2004 text:October from:01/11/2004 till:01/12/2004 text:November from:01/12/2004 till:01/01/2005 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Systems Hurricane Alex Tropical Storm Bonnie Hurricane Charley Tropical Storm Danielle Hurricane Ethan Hurricane Frances Tropical Storm Gaston Tropical Storm Hermine Tropical Depression Nine Hurricane Ivan Tropical Depression Eleven Hurricane Jeanne Hurricane Karl Hurricane Lisa Hurricane Mitch Hurricane Natalie Tropical Storm Otto Tropical Storm Paula Hurricane Richard Hurricane Shary Tropical Storm Tomas Hurricane Virginie Hurricane Walter Subtropical Depression Twenty-Four Tropical Storm Alpha Subtropical Storm Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Storm names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2004. This is the same list used for the 1998 season except for Natalie, which replaced Nicole. The names not retired from this list were used again in 2010. Storms were named Natalie, Paula, Richard, Shary, Tomas, Virginie, Walter, Alpha, Beta, and Gamma for the first time in 2004. Names that were not assigned are marked in gray. Retirement On April 15, 2005, at the 27th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Association retired the names Charley, Frances, Ivan, Jeanne, and Mitch from the list above due to their destructive impact. They were replaced in the 2010 season by Colin, Fiona, Igor, Julia, and Matthew. The name Igor, however, was retired after a single use in the 2010 season and replaced with Ian for the 2016 season. With five names retired, the 2004 season holds the record for the most names retired after a single season. Category:Past Hurricane Season Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Season Category:Past Atlantic Seasons Category:What-might-have-been seasons Category:WMHB Seasons (Cooper)